Chocolate Minecraft
Time for the best mod ever! Chocolate Minecraft is basically my ultimate dream version of Minecraft. It has many things, but you can turn things on and off when you make a world. This mod is intended for servers. On a server, you will be encouraged to form/join an adventuring party. A single party cannot number more than 8, but you can have multiple parties within a thing called a guild. A guild is basically an overarching team where separate parties can be allies. There will be as many guilds per server as the admin wants. Guilds can have an unlimited amount of parties. Chocolate Minecraft uses the money system. Random chance Classes The most important decision is your class. This will define your character forever. You get XP from killing foes. This will allow you to get more levels in your class. You can get to any level, even those past 20, but not much is known (even to me, and I'm the creator!) about what those levels give. As you go up in level, you get class features depending on your class. Those are special powers. You also get an Advantage every third level, and one at first level. Health Class Each class has a health class, which tells you how much health you start with and how much you gain per level. The classes are: Class 5 (starting health is 12, you get 3 health per level), Class 4 (starting health is 16, you get 4 health per level), Class 3 (starting health is 20, you get 5 health per level), Class 2 (starting health is 24, you get 6 health per level), and Class 1 (starting health is 28, you get 7 health per level). Your strategy will depend on how much health you have. And now, here are the CLASSES! Each one will eventually have a separate article. Barbarian You just walk up to things and hit 'em with your weapon. Barbarians get really pumped up when fighting, and can go into a berserker rage at any moment. Barbarians have health class 1. Here are the class features. Rage The barbarian's primary power is the ability to fly into a deadly rage, drawing on their anger to increase their strength and health. Use a key that you have binded to set up a rage. Then, next time you deal damage or are damaged, you get angry. And enemies wouldn't like you when you're angry. Debuffs aren't as bad (1 level lower) and you gain Strength I, which increases by one rank every ten levels. You can't activate any special effect that requires more than a right-click while raging. You also gain levels of Health Boost equal to half your level. Raging ends only when you have not attacked or been attacked by anyone within the last 20 seconds, or when (20 seconds*your level) have passed since you started the rage. If a raging barbarian had a miss chance for any reason, it drops by 25%. For example, a fictional 7th level barbarian would have Strength I and 7 extra hearts. If he had a miss chance of 30% ordinarily, it would drop to 5% until the rage ended. Regeneration Barbarians can work through pain and don't go down easily. A barbarian gains .1 of a Regeneration level permanently for every level they have. For example, the same barbarian from before would heal half a heart every 71 ticks (3.55 seconds). Battle Rush Barbarians are always the fastest people on the battlefield. An enraged barbarian gains half a rank of Speed for every two levels he has while raging, starting at 2nd level. You may choose in the options to set a cap on the speed your barbarian may have, since if your speed gets too high it can seem rather excessive. Cleric Clerics are the holy priests and healers of the world. Unlike in the real world, they gain power from actual deities, who grant them the spells they cast. Clerics automatically know all cleric spells that are not specifically barred from them, and can use them like commands, but they can only cast a certain number of spells per day, as outlined below. Also, clerics gain 2 domains. Each gives them bonus spells, and a special power. Spell System This is the system for the whole mod, so listen close. All spells have levels. A spellcaster will know cantrips and first-level spells at first level. Cantrips, when it is important, are only 1/2 level spells because they are extremely weak. Every 2 levels, they will be able to cast spells of the next level up, all the way to ninth level, and even the extremely powerful legendary magics. Casters may seem weak at first, but they quickly get very powerful and versatile. In the case of clerics, they can cast 5x their level in spell levels per day, so a first level cleric can cast 5 first level spells, 10 cantrips, or any combination of these. And now back to the cleric. Turn/Control Undead A cleric is able to use /clericUndead to turn (if you're good) or control (if you're evil) undead. Turning works like this. All monsters (not just undead) have a power level, from one to any number. The game rolls a die for each turning attempt, and you can turn/control undead from (depending on the result) anywhere from power level (your level -4) to power level (your level +4) this attempt. Turning/controlling manifests as a 7 block long cone. If you turn undead, they will have the Turning status effect for 30 seconds, which makes them run from you. If you control undead, they will gain the rebuke status effect for 30 seconds, causing them to gain slowness V and to not harm you. If your result is equal to twice the monster's power level, you will deal 100 holy-type damage (if turning), or the undead will act as if tamed to you (if controlling and if the total power level of tamed undead doesn't exceed your level). Druid Druids have the power of nature on their side. They can transform into animals and they also have animal companions. They can spellcast, but not extremely well. Animal Companion All druids start with animal companions. They can pick any vanilla animal as a companion, but actual stats will be the same as a tamed wolf. The companion will respawn after 2 minutes when it dies, or when the druid dies, and cannot despawn. As their owner's level goes up, the companion's power increases as well, as noted in Animal Companion. Also, a druid is much more likely to be able to tame an animal in one shot. Plant resistance Thorns from any source do not affect the druid, and he is not affected by thick growth, unless it is magical and cast by a more powerful being. Druidic Transformation At 3rd level, a druid can turn into any regular animal with 20 HP or less that is not tiny (like a bat or bird). Note that this includes creatures from Mo' Creatures. He can do this once every 10 minutes. He can do this in 1/2 of the time at 5th level, with the denominator increasing by 1 every 2 levels (so once every 5 minutes at 5th level, every 3 minutes at 13th level, every 2 minutes at 17th level, etc.), except at levels 7, 9, 11, and 15. As an animal, you have the attack power of the animal, but cannot use tools or armor (which go back into your inventory). At 7th level, you can turn into animals with up to 35 HP. At 9th level, you can turn into tiny things like bats and birds. At 11th level, you can turn into a treant with your HP value. At 15th level, you can turn into an elemental of your power level or less. This lasts for 2 minutes per use. At level 17, the ability will recharge in 2 minutes, so it is possible to use this permanently. Antivenom A 10th level druid is immune to poison unless it is from a potion or spell. Spells The druid casts spells exactly the same as a cleric. Druidic transformation is not a spell. Rogue The rogue is a thief/assassin and a generally awesome class. Sneak attack If a rogue gets a critical hit from 5 blocks away or less, they deal 3 extra damage. This extra damage goes up by 2 every 2 levels. Those beings immune to critical hits are immune to this damage as well. Trap sense Rogues are able to seek out traps. Certain items are considered traps and (for a rogue's vision) will be outlined ithn 3 blocks. Their trapfinding range goes up by 2 blocks every 3 levels. Some traps are hidden so well that only powerful rogues can sense them, and a special few are immune to this power entirely. This lets a rogue see traps that are normally invisible. Trap disarming A rogue of 2nd level or higher can disarm traps. Right-click a trap that you can see to try and disarm it. If it works, heart particles will appear and the trap will be useless. If it doesn't work, the trap activates immediately. Often, a trap will be immune to this and you'll simply have to avoid it. Evasion A 4th level rogue now has a 10% miss chance against non-area attacks. Attacks now only have a 90% chance of hitting the rogue. Area evasion An 8th level rogue now has her miss chance even against area attacks. Rogue powers A 10th level rogue can choose a special ability now and every 3rd level after that. These abilities are: Crippling Hit: When a rogue gets a critical hit, the hit foe gains Weakness I for 20 seconds. Defensive roll: When a rogue is reduced to 1/5 of her HP or lower, her miss chance doubles. Improved evasion: When a rogue is attacked, there is a 20% miss chance. Slippery Mind: If a rogue is being controlled, there is now a chance (depending on the attacker's level) that the rogue can shake it off after 10 seconds. Wizard The class we've all been waiting for, guys. The Wizard is a powerful caster that uses scrolls he crafts to cast spells. Spellcasting A wizard must craft scrolls to cast his spells. Only a wizard can use these scrolls. However, a wizard may use as many scrolls as he has each day, so while a wizard might only have 2 cantrips today, he might be able to use 50 powerful spells tomorrow. This is basically the whole class. The reason for this is because a wizard has far greater destructive power than a cleric. A 20th level cleric is able to summon an earthquake, but it saps a lot of his energy. A 20th level wizard can rain TNT upon his enemies, and he can do it more than once! Sorcerer Like a wizard, and even has the same spells, except in two respects. First of all, a sorcerer has a domain like a cleric, but it is described as part of how he got his magic (for example, the Draconic domain may indicate that he is distantly descended from the dragons, or that he stole dragon bloon before the game started, etc.). Spellcasting The second thing is that spellcasters use levels like a cleric to cast spells, being able to cast 5x their level in spells. However, they have the same spells as a wizard. Category:Planterobloon's mods Category:Mods Category:Chocolate Minecraft